Shea
Shea is a half/demon in all three games. Serving as a minor character, he is also a secondary antagonist in Fantasia - Requiem of the Abyss. Background Sirius Vermillion was a half, even though he didn't know that he was one. His mother had an affair with a man from another race, and when his half potential was discovered he was banished from the village. Because of that he despised other people and was trying to be more superior than others. He even killed the only person he ever loved in the process of being the strongest mage in the world. Appearance In RotA, Shea takes the form of a child (he is about as tall as Cyrus, according to Cain as a Newborn demon and has has light blue and spiky hair and the same-colored eyes, dark navy blue goggles and the same colored shirt. He has wings on his back as well. Sometimes, his eyes will have a tint of orange if he's angered. In MoGF, He has the same features except the wings are no longer seen and he has lighter-colored clothes. Also, he has grown taller. Personality Shea has a sadistic streak, seen especially when he attempts to assassinate Valen. He is stubborn, whether in battle or not. In addition to that, he takes things to the extreme, casting a spell that ends up destroying himself in order to try to kill Valen and Cain. Later throughout, he shows a more softer side, opening himself up mostly to Cain and Valen. He gains more emotion and he acts more human. He ends up seeing Cain as a rival. When they fight again in the final battle against Thanos, he is determined and fights Cain one-on-one. Just before disappearing, he seems to be more accepting and at peace; his last request to Valen was for her to smile, so he could know what it feels like to be useful, cared and loved. Relationships Thanos : Thanos and Shea have a good relationship; Shea has carved a deep loyalty towards Thanos, doing anything to try to make him satisfied. Thanos puts trust in Shea as well, but he doesn't show any particular "care" towards him anytime throughout. Cain Albaderon : Cain and Shea at first considered each other enemies, but they soon warm up to each other because they were able to connect with each other. Cain and Shea then assume roles as rivals, but they come closer together, especially when Cain and Shea team up to tease Valen. Valencia Athanae Leingold : At first, Shea tried to kill Valen upon Thanos' orders, but he failed to do so. When Valen saves him, Shea starts to warm up to her, although it takes him a long while to do that. He doesn't truly nor fully open up to her until right before disappearing though. Abilities * He can manipulate other creatures using his darkness element * He can cast darkness spells * He can fly Quotes * "Does daddy's girl want a hug? ... Nanny will give you a niice biig hug!" (Shea teasing Valen) Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasia, Requiem of the Abyss